


Ах, какая женщина!

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок для одного из расследований переоделся женщиной. Но только ли для расследования?</p><p>http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pechenuha/2009631/69202/69202_640.jpg<br/>http://s013.radikal.ru/i322/1201/63/2ee99af19f3c.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ах, какая женщина!

\- Вот чёрт! – Кружка с чаем выскользнула из рук Джона, забрызгав пол гостиной и джинсы, когда он увидел своего соседа выходящего из спальни. В платье. С кокетливым шарфиком вокруг шеи. На каблуках!

\- Джон, ты, что, женщин никогда не видел? – Лукаво приподнял бровь Шерлок.

\- Видел, конечно, не говори ерунды! Я просто не ожидал, что ты…

\- Переоденусь женщиной?

\- Эм… да, именно, – с трудом ответил доктор Уотсон.

\- Ладно, не стой на месте как столб. Смени джинсы, а то эти залиты чаем, и пойдём.

\- Пойдём? Мы?

\- Мне всегда нравилась твоя поразительная способность делать логичные выводы. Да, мы. Пойдём на вечеринку, где будет присутствовать предполагаемый серийный маньяк, охотящийся на трансвеститов.

\- Рад слышать, что ты напялил платье не просто так. Но всё же мне хотелось бы знать больше деталей нового дела.

\- Объясню в такси. Переодевайся, а то мы можем опоздать, и он выберет себе другую жертву.

\- Ладно. Но если ты в последний момент оставишь меня без объяснений, так и знай, я не буду спасать твою задницу из этой переделки. И если её хорошенько надерут, буду только рад.

\- Джон!

\- А что, Джон? – Спросил пребывающий на грани истерики Уотсон и направился в собственную спальню переодеваться.

_«Чёрт те что! Шерлок – трансвестит! Как он до этого вообще додумался? Ладно, высокий и эффектный, но чтобы прикинуться женщиной? Ведь мышцы на руках и ногах никуда не денешь. Как и кое-что ещё. Или… на это и расчёт? Он ведь сказал, что маньяк охотится на трансвеститов, а мышцы… как нельзя лучше подчёркивают мужественность. О, Боже, о чём я думаю!»_

Джон быстро сменил залитые чаем джинсы на чистые, а заодно переодел рубашку – раз уж они направлялись в клуб, то и выглядеть следовало соответственно. Зачесав, а вернее растрепав, волосы прямо ладонью, он бросил взгляд на собственное отражение в зеркале, которое задорно блестело глазами. Новое дело манило опасностью, и капитан Уотсон сделал решительный шаг вперёд, покинув комнату. 

В прихожей Шерлок топтался у подножия лестницы, не зная, что надеть: вся его верхняя одежда не подходила к выбранному образу, а озаботиться женской курткой он не удосужился. Джону пришлось сделать выбор за него и накинуть на плечи детективу собственную кожанку. Она была немного маловата, но создавала нужный эффект – это выглядело так, будто Джон решил немного обогреть своего замёрзшего любовника / любовницу. Поэтому сам он шагнул в прохладный весенний вечер в одной рубашке.

Выйдя из дверей 221b, они очень быстро поймали такси и Шерлок, назвав кэбмену адрес, пустился в объяснения. Что-то подсказывало ему, что если он не будет с другом откровенным (настолько, насколько это необходимо в этой ситуации), это может грозить крупными неприятностями. И отнюдь не при поимке преступника.

\- Ты хотел знать о деле.

\- Да, хотел.

\- Так вот. Эйдан Флетчер – главный подозреваемый в убийствах шести трансвеститов, которые произошли неподалёку от ночных клубов в центре Лондона. Но он очень осторожен, и полиции до сих пор не удалось поймать его с поличным.

\- И поэтому ты решил стать наживкой?

\- Именно.

\- А ты не думал, что я могу не согласиться отправиться с тобой?

\- Думал. Тогда пришлось бы привлекать Лестрейда. Но его команда идиотов может запороть любое, даже самое простое дело, поэтому я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь.

_«И потом, отнюдь не Лестрейд нужен мне сегодня ночью!»_

\- Да. Понятно. А что, если вдруг в клубе я потеряю тебя из виду? Или Флетчер каким-то образом догадается, что я помогаю тебе и постарается вывести меня из игры?

\- Чтобы этого не произошло, тебе нужно просто следовать плану.

\- И позволь узнать, какому?

\- Ты будешь изображать моего парня. Мы зайдём в клуб вместе, выпьем, будем танцевать. Само собой, всё это время я буду стараться обнаружить Флетчера, а потом и заинтересовать. Он склоняет своих жертв к сексуальному контакту, прежде чем убить, поэтому я буду пытаться соблазнить его. Ты заметишь это и устроишь бурную ссору. А потом сделаешь вид, что просто напиваешься за барной стойкой. И когда мы с Флетчером покинем клуб, всё что тебе останется – следовать за нами и прикрыть меня в случае опасности, – выпалил на одном дыхании Шерлок.

\- О, да! Совсем простой план. И, главное, надёжный. Шерлок, ты что, с ума сошёл! Надо в любом случае предупредить Лестрейда. Мало ли какие штучки в арсенале этого Флетчера.

\- Никаких таких штучек у него нет. Результаты анализов показали полное отсутствие в крови жертв чего-либо кроме алкоголя. Это означает, что все они шли с Флетчером добровольно. Следов насилия также нет, значит, в сексуальную связь они вступали по взаимному согласию. Так что мне ничего не угрожает, Джон.

\- Ничего кроме маньяка, ты хотел сказать?

Ответить Шерлок не успел, кэб остановился, и таксист сообщил о прибытии на место. Поэтому детектив выскочил из машины, оставив Джона расплачиваться со словами: «Ну, ты же не заставишь свою даму платить, Джонни?»

Чертыхнувшись, Джон отсчитал несколько купюр и поспешил вслед за неугомонным детективом. А тот зябко кутался в короткую кожаную куртку, приятно пахнувшую одеколоном Уотсона. 

Неуверенно взяв Шерлока под руку, он посмотрел соседу в лицо и спросил:

\- Точно не стоит звонить Лестрейду?

\- Нет. Мы справимся сами, – ответил Шерлок и шагнул ко входу в здание.

В клубе было людно, накурено и очень шумно. Музыка басами била по ушам, на танцполе, повинуясь ритму, извивались тела. У барной стойки было чуть тише, но значительно веселее: подвыпившие посетители заигрывали друг с другом и с барменами.

Заказав виски себе и коктейль для Шерлока (неизвестно, как тот реагировал на алкоголь), Джон начал проталкиваться к столику, за которым устроился детектив. Он уже скинул куртку на диванчик и кокетливыми движениями поправлял шарф и причёску. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Джон решил, что настало время вступить в игру. 

\- Твой коктейль, дорогая, – сказал он и поставил высокий стакан на столик. – Кстати, ты до сих пор не сказала мне, как тебя зовут, крошка.

\- Так, как тебе нравится, – томно произнёс Шерлок. У Джона тут же сложилось впечатление, что друг в качестве ликбеза насмотрелся порнухи.

\- Тогда я буду звать тебя Ширли, если ты не против.

\- Для такого красавчика всё, что угодно, – Шерлок наклонился к стакану и, вытянув свои не по-мужски пухлые губы, обхватил трубочку, сделав пару посасывающих движений, от которых у Уотсона перехватило дыхание, а член начал наливаться кровью. Он залпом выпил виски и закашлялся.

\- Эй, дорогуша, с тобой всё в порядке? – Участливо поинтересовалась Ширли.

\- Прекрасно. Всё просто прекрасно, – ответил Джон, стараясь выровнять дыхание и прогнать неуместное возбуждение. Нет, он, конечно, уже знал, что Шерлок способен гениально перевоплощаться, но никогда не испытывал на себе всю силу его обаяния.

Чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, Джон и Шерлок устроили почти светскую беседу о различных пустяках. И когда детектив приближался к какой-нибудь опасной теме типа экспериментов в морге или расследований по поручению Майкрофта, Джон несильно пинал его под столом. Шерлок, то есть Ширли, возвращалась к нейтральным темам, стреляла глазами (по большей части по собеседнику, а не по залу) и носком туфли сорок третьего размера игриво гладила лодыжки доктора. 

\- Кажется, я вижу его, Джон. Он на танцполе, – произнёс Шерлок негромко. А затем громче голосом Ширли:

\- Дорогой, я так хочу танцевать!

Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как встать и направиться вместе со своим спутником в саму гущу сплетающихся тел.

Под громовые раскаты музыки они оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Настолько близко, что тела почти соприкасались. Джон испытывал колоссальную неловкость, ведь возбуждение не прошло, а с каждой минутой всё нарастало. И если он окажется прижат к детективу, тот непременно поймёт, что означает недвусмысленная выпуклость под джинсами.

Внезапно ритм сменился на более медленный, и Шерлок положил свои ладони на плечи Джону. Уотсон никак не отреагировал, поэтому он провёл руками по спине доктора и остановил их на пояснице. А может ниже, Джон уже совершенно ничего не понимал. Пелена возбуждения застилала глаза. Шерлок не выдержал и притянул Джона к себе, положив его ладони себе на талию. Как только они оказались прижатыми друг другу никаких границ между ними не осталось. Одежда не была способна скрыть истинные желания. 

Джон с удивлением отметил, что не он один возбуждён: налитый член Шерлока упирался ему в живот. Шерлок наклонил голову к своему спутнику, поскольку на каблуках возвышался над ним больше, чем на добрых пол фута. 

\- Джон, Флетчер направляется в сторону туалетов. Надо сделать вид, что мы идём туда же с целью скрыться от посторонних глаз.

Как ягнёнок на привязи Уотсон молча последовал за Шерлоком. Оказавшись в мужском туалете, Ширли, не оглядываясь по сторонам, затолкала своего спутника в кабинку. Пространство было узким, а зеркальный потолок провоцировал. 

\- О, мой капитан! – Игриво прошептала Ширли, очерчивая пальцами скрытый под джинсами член Джона.

\- Шерлок! Что ты делаешь! Флетчер!

\- Ширли, дорогой. Сегодня – Ширли. Флетчер заметил слежку и покинул клуб ещё пятнадцать минут назад, так что сейчас мы с тобой одни.

Шерлок резко сел на корточки и принялся расстёгивать молнию джинс Уотсона. Джон судорожно втянул воздух. Виски, духота и близость Шерлока кружили голову. А тот, нисколько не сомневаясь, спустил штаны доктора вместе с трусами до щиколоток и вобрал багровый от прилившей крови член в рот почти целиком. Он вылизывал перекрученные вены, ласкал губами головку, бил кончиком языка по уретре так, что Джон вздрагивал от избытка ощущений и цеплялся за волосы детектива (которые оказались париком) как за спасительную соломинку. 

Шерлок проходился языком по уздечке, вылизывал яички, заглатывал член, максимально расслабляя горло. Он сосал так, будто в свободное время брал уроки у самой Саши Грей. Но мягкими движениями пальцев не давал Джону кончить. 

\- Подожди, мой капитан. Пока ещё рано, – шептал он и вновь возвращался к упоительным ласкам. 

Джон снова и снова откидывал голову и впивался взглядом в потрясающе развратное отражение на потолке. Гладкий чёрный парик Шерлока съехал на затылок, открывая его собственные вьющиеся волосы, лицо раскраснелось, щёки ходили ходуном при каждом движении.

Наконец, Шерлок решил, что мучить Джона дальше не имеет смысла и поднялся на ноги. Одним плавным движением он стянул с себя платье и перекинул его через дверцу кабинки, явно намекая всем входящим в туалет, что здесь им не будут рады. Затуманенному взгляду Джона предстал Шерлок во всём своём великолепии: стройное, но сильное тело, явно заметные, но не перекачанные мышцы, потрясающе длинные ноги (в чулках, Боже!) и внушительная выпуклость под бельём.

Уже неспособный остановиться, Джон сам потянулся к Шерлоку и запустил руку ему в трусы. 

\- Оооаах! Джон, давай! – Простонал Холмс и принялся стягивать ставшее явно маловатым бельё. 

Переступив через боксеры и не снимая туфель, он упёрся спиной в хлипкую дверцу и притянул Джона к себе. Тот не остался в долгу и впился в шею детектива (выше из-за каблуков тянуться было неудобно) жадным поцелуем-укусом. Он засасывал бледную кожу, покрытую отметинами собственных зубов, а Шерлок елозил головой по дверце, выстукивая затылком первобытный ритм.

Притянув Джона к себе ещё плотнее, Шерлок закинул правую ногу ему на поясницу, явно демонстрируя, чего он хочет. Против такого откровенного приглашения Джон-три континента-Уотсон устоять не смог и ввёл сразу два пальца в тело своего уже почти любовника. Шерлок негромко вскрикнул и сморгнул выступившие от резкой вспышки боли слёзы.

\- Потерпи, мой хороший, – непонятно кого стал уговаривать Джон: то ли всхлипывающего детектива, то ли собственный член, рвущийся в неподготовленное тело. Он лизал и засасывал поочерёдно соски Шерлока, отвлекая его внимание от пальцев, пытающихся растянуть вход и попутно ищущих ту самую точку, прикосновение к которой заставило бы Холмса немного расслабиться. На помощь к двум пальцам добавился третий, томные развратные стоны срывались с губ Шерлока уже не прекращаясь, а Джон больше не мог сдерживать собственное желание.

Вынув пальцы, он притянул голову любовника к себе и, входя в его тесную глубину, стал сцеловывать стоны и слёзы. Джон не ожидал, что Шерлок, сам затащивший его в этот чёртов туалет, окажется девственником. Но тем ценнее и сокровеннее было всё, что происходило между ними в эти минуты.

Парик окончательно слетел с головы детектива, когда Джон вновь запустил руки в его волосы. Захлёбываясь криками и неясными желаниями Шерлок обхватил любовника второй ногой, полностью переложив вес своего тела на дверцу кабинки, абсолютно не заботясь, что она может не выдержать. 

Ноги в чулках и туфлях оплетали Джона не в первый раз, но сегодня это были мужские ноги. Совершенно поразительные ноги совершенно поразительного Шерлока Холмса. Лишь от одного этого Джон мог бы кончить, но в глубине его сознания билась мысль, что этот раз для Шерлока – первый, поэтому необходимо позаботиться о том, чтобы удовольствие получил именно он. В конце концов, теперь перед Джоном открывались соблазнительные перспективы, ради которых один раз можно было и потерпеть. Он входил в Шерлока на полную глубину резкими сильными толчками, губами терзал его губы, одной рукой сжимал левый сосок детектива, а другой – надрачивал член, то и дело проходясь по чувствительной головке. 

Неудивительно, что Шерлок не выдержал обилия всех этих ласк и кончил, заливая спермой тесно прижатые друг к другу животы. 

Дыша нагретым добела воздухом кабинки, Джон сделал последнее резкое движение и тоже кончил. Еле стоя на ногах, он помог Шерлоку принять вертикальное положение, а потом как загипнотизированный наблюдал, как по внутренней стороне обтянутых чулками бёдер медленно потекла его собственная сперма. 

\- Джон…

\- Тшш, – прижал к губам Шерлока палец Уотсон. – Всё хорошо.

 

Они торопливо оделись и покинули клуб, окутанные запахами счастья и секса, не заметив, что гладкий чёрный парик так и остался лежать на полу одной из туалетных кабинок.

Впереди их ждало объяснение и мириады ночей в уюте Бейкер-стрит, но эта – самая первая – ночь навсегда останется в их памяти как самая необычная. Хотя… Шерлок Холмс гений. Так что, кто знает, что он ещё придумает?


End file.
